Crimson Soul
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: (Remake of my original Crimson Soul) The siblings village was destroyed by high sorcerers, but during the destruction, they've lost their parents. A year passed by and the siblings have grown. They meet two boys after an incident that happened. Now they tagged along their journey. The more farther they get, they more people they meet. ( Romance Included )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_*munch munch*_

"Fine! You have to try this bread! It's made from the finest baker in this village!" Rein said. She hands the bread to her twin.

"Has Xavier eaten yet?" She asks. The twins look at their older brother. He was busy looking at the map. He feels their stares and looks back at them. "Have you eaten yet, big brother?"

"No...I've been so busy trying to figure out where to go next." He answers with a smile.

Rein stands in front of him. "That's not good! You need to eat! We'll all share the bread so that we can afford a hotel room!" She rips the bread into three. Xavier and Fine take a piece. "Lets just think about survival, brother. That's more important, especially for Fine!"

"I told you I'm alright, Rein. There's no need to worry about me." Fine spoke. She eats her bread and smiles at her siblings. "So where are we sleeping this time, brother?"

Xavier takes out his coins and counts the money. "Sorry. We barely have enough for a hotel room, but I want a little money more for breakfast tomorrow." He said.

"So we're going to camp out again!? I'm tired of sleeping outside!" Rein complained.

Fine takes out her flute. She holds it tightly and walks up to her brother. "May I have you hat?" She asks. Xavier makes a confused face, but hands her his hat. She takes it and walks to a place where there's a crowd. The siblings look at their sister. Once she outs the hat in front of her and ready to play the flute, people stop and watch her.

She starts playing River Flows in You. Once she started playing, people couldn't help but watch her play. The way she was playing it looked professional. Her fingers moved gently and it looks like she isn't taking breaks even though she is. It was like she was playing to nature itself.

Two young travelers stop and watch her play.

"Shade doesn't it sound lovely?" Asked a man with dirty-blonde hair. The man with violet, who's Shade, turns to him.

"Yeah. It sounds professional. What does is sound to you, Bright?" He said.

"It sounds beautiful. Just look at how she's playing it." Shade stares at Fine and scans her.

"She looks pretty young to play like that."

"She probably had a great teacher!"

Rein and Xavier smile at their little sister. "She may not be good with magic and weapons, but she's good at instruments." Xavier said.

"Yup!" Rein agreed.

The song ends and Fine bows. The people clap and put coins in the hat. Once that was done, Fine grabbed the hat and walks towards her siblings. She gives the hat to her brother. "Wow! We have enough now!" Xavier pets Fine. "Thank you, Fine!" She smiles sweetly.

"Anything for my siblings!" She said and puts her flute away. Rein takes her hand.

"Lets go find a hotel, shall we?" Rein said. Fine nods. "Hurry, brother! Its getting late!"

"I'm coming." Xavier said and walks behind his sisters. "Don't walk too ahead of me. We don't want to separate from a crowd like this!"

Fine offers her hand to Xavier. "Will big brother hold my hand as well?" She said innocently. He smiles and takes her hand. She smiles and looks ahead. "Xavier, Rein, I love you both!"

The siblings look at Fine. "We love you too, Fine!" Rein squealed. They make it to a hotel and buy a room with two beds. The first thing Rein did was fly on the nearest bed and lay down. "Its been a while since we've been in a hotel!" Fine takes off her cape and gadgets and put them on the desk.

"Rein. Are you going to sleep with your gadgets and cape?" She asks. Rein sits up.

"Hehe~" She gets off the bed and takes off the gadgets.

"Geez Rein, I sometimes wonder if your the second oldest." Xavier teased.

"Shut up!"

Fine crawls into bed and falls asleep while her siblings argue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that night~<strong>

Rein slept next to Fine and Xavier sleeps on the opposite bed. He wakes up by the sound of the bed creaking. He looks over to his sisters bed. Fine was sitting up. She looks over to her brother.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She whispered.

He sits up. "What's wrong? Do you need something?" He whispers back.

"I just need to use the restroom."

"I see..." Fine gets out of bed and heads to the restroom. Couple minutes later she comes back. "Done?"

"Yes." She crawls into bed and falls back to sleep.

Couple minutes later, Rein wakes up. "Restroom?"

"No. Just had a nightmare." Rein whispered. Xavier sits up.

"What was is about?"

Rein glances at Fine's sleeping face and moves her bangs to one side. "In my dream, we lost our little sister." Xavier's eyes widened.

"I won't let that happen. It's my responsibility to protect you both! There's no way I'm going to lose any of you!"

"Xavier, I can take care of myself. Fine's the normal sibling. She can't use magic or summon weapons or anything of that stuff! Fine's the one that needs protecting. Not me."

"Either way, I'm going to protect the both of you. We lost mom and dad and there's no way we're losing each other."

Rein makes a small smile. "Thanks, brother."

"Like I said. It's my responsibility to protect you both." Rein lays back down.

"Goodnight."

Xavier lays down as well. "Night."

They eventually fall asleep.

Fine slowly opens her eyes and looks at the open curtain. _'I told them not to worry about me. Yet again, we only have each other.'_She thought and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Morning~<strong>

The sun rises which was the sign to wake up and each breakfast. Xavier wakes up and gets ready. He wakes up his sisters and told them to get ready. By the time more noises came outside, they were all ready.

"Got everything?" Xavier asks. The twins scan themselves. Fine checks for her flute and sighs in relief. They give him a thumbs up. "Good! Lets go!"

They all exit the room and give their key to the manager then leave. The smell of food hits Fine's face.

Fine tugs Xavier's cape. He looks down at her. "Hungry." She said.

"What are we going to eat?" Rein asks.

"Well we need to save money for the next village so lets by bread!" Xavier said. He bought them bread. "Thanks to Fine, we're able to get ourselves bread!"

"Yup!" They ate their bread in peace. Fine finishes first so she waits. "So do you know where we're going next, brother?"

"No. I was wondering if you help me decide!"

"Sure!"

The two start a conversation. Fine listens to them talking. More like reading their lips.

While reading their lips, someone bumps into Fine. "Sorry." Said the man.

"It's okay." Fine said. The man continues to walk away but at a faster pace. _'How suspicious.'_ Fine thought. She checks for her flute. "Huh?" She checks her other pocket but it was nowhere to be found. _'Don't tell me...'_ Her eyes widened. She looks at the man. "WAIT!" The man starts running. "Come back here!" She starts running after the man.

"Fine!?" Her siblings run after her, but they started getting left behind because of the crowd. "FINE! WAIT!" Rein yelled out to her.

By then...it was too late. "Damn! We lost her!" Xavier said. Rein grabs his sleeve.

"I'm scared! What if my dream is coming true?!"

"It's not! Can't you use your magic to find her!?"

Rein concentrates. "No good! Someone's blocking me!" The siblings start to worry. Xavier takes a deep breath and turns to Rein.

"We have to split up and find her! Lets meet up..." He looks around and points at the bakery. "Over there! In front of that bakery!"

"I understand!"

They split up and start the search.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Fine~<strong>

The man continued to run, but he finally stopped in an alley way. Fine takes deep breaths. She straightens her back and held out her hand. "Give me back my flute!" She said. Without hesitation or any sign of trying to fight her, he throws it back to her. She catches it and stares at the man. "Who are you?! Reveal yourself!"

He turns to her and pulls down his hood. Fine's eyes widened in fear. This man has a scar on his left eye and he has a red headband. "How mean~ You forgot about me, my adorable little friend!" He smiles.

"A-Avon?" She takes a step back. "B-But your dead! Father killed you after trying to murder me!"

"Hm~ True, but it takes more than one stab to kill me!" He reveals his chest where her father stabbed him. Fine began to tremble. "Are you scared? I won't blame you after what I've done. But I'll make a deal with you!"

"Deal?"

Avon nods. "If you surrender yourself to me and cooperate me, then I'll let you live! But if don't surrender and don't cooperate with me, I'll kill you here and take what I need."

"W-What is it you need?"

He eyes darken and his smile turns evil. He takes a step and immediately sends him in front of Fine. He touches her chest. "Your heart." Fine pushes him away and falls backwards. She crawls backwards and just stares at him in fear. "Someone certainly changed. You've become more scared, haven't you?" Each time he took a step, Fine would crawl back more and more. Till finally she hits the wall.

"Why my heart!? What's so special about it?!"

Avon stops walking and stares at Fine with emotionless eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." He reaches out to her.

Fine screams, "NOOO!" Then a tear drop fall. Avon stops and glances at someone.

The person swings his whip but Avon blocks it by jumping back. Another man comes and points his sword at Avon. "Who are you?" Fine looks at the men and back at Avon._'Its my chance now!'_ She thought and tries to stand. Avon grabs her hair and pulls her. "Don't you think about escaping. I still have to business with you." He puts his attention back at the men. "Answer me. Who are you?"

"I'm Shade and this is my buddy, Bright!" Shade proudly said. "What's you business with this girl?"

"Mind your business." He pulls Fine up.

"LET GO!" Fine cried. She struggles, but the more she struggled, the more her head hurts.

"Don't bother escape. Its useless." Fine had no choice but to obey. Avon puts his attention back at Shade. "What do you want?"

Shade puts one hand behind his head and the other one was still down. "I heard a scream and noticed that a pervert was hurting an innocent girl. It looks like you won't leave her alone so we'll step in and save her ourselves." He said. Bright glances at Shade.

"Making decisions on your own again?" He mumbled.

Avon casts a spell on Fine and pins her to the wall. "My spell will start taking affect if you bother move, struggle, or try to escape. Understand?" He said.

"Y-Yes." Fine stuttered. Avon leaves her be and focuses his attention on the men.

"If you win, I'll leave her be. If I win, she's mine."

"Cool!" Shade said.

"How is that cool?" Bright said, "Never-mind. I'll charge first, got it?"

"Right, right!" Bright charges at Avon and they two start brawling. Meanwhile Shade calmly walks over to Fine and stands in front of her. He crouches down at her. "He put a good spell on you...it'll take forever to take it off." He just shrugs and carries Fine. "Whatever. We'll find a way!"

"What are you going to do!?" Fine questioned.

"That's obvious. Helping you escape!"

"And your friend?!"

"Don't worry!" He turns back. "HURRY BRIGHT! I GOT HER!"

Bright yells, "IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST WENT AHEAD!" Avon hits Bright's sword out of his hand. "Crap!" Avon super kicks Bright on the stomach and sends him rolling.

"BRIGHT!" Shade puts Fine down and runs towards Bright. He takes out his whip and swings it to his buddy. Once Bright grabs on, Shade pulls him before Avon can get any closer. "I know I'm acting like an idiot but I can't afford to lose you!"

"I-I understand."

Avon smirks. "You're all so weak! Looks like I won!" He said and walks towards Fine.

"We're not-" Bright groans his pain.

"See? Your nothing without you buddy. How weak."

"I would fight you seriously if only she wasn't here. I don't like showing my strength to girls like her." Shade said.

_'Is he calling me weak?'_ Fine thought. _'I'll think about that later! For now I have to get away!'_ She forces herself up. The more she moved, the more pain and heavy she gets.

Shade sees her struggling and hesitates. "Bright! I need your permission to use my weapon! Is it alright!?"

"Yes." Bright answers. Shade lets go of Bright and unleashes his sword.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Shade runs towards the man.

"How annoying." Avon sighed. He takes a good look at Shade's sword and widened his eyes. "How come your welding the sword of the Moon Knight?!" Shade grins.

"Because my grandfather was the Moon Knight!"

Avon turns immediately and blocks Shade's attack. "I thought the Moon Knight didn't have any descendants!"

"You thought wrong!" The two start brawling.

"Your still too young to weld a sword like that! How are you able to use it!?"

"It's a family skill!" The two clash weapons. "Release the girl from the spell because you know you don't stand a chance against me!"

"That's where your wrong, boy!"

"What?!" Avon smiles evilly.

"There's no way you could master it like that! You can barely use it! Just look at your stance!"

Shade's eyes darken. "True that. But I'll be able to use it completely once I find where it was created!" He jumps back and swings his sword at Avon.

He managed to slash his armor and a little bit of his skin. "I-Impossible!" Fine stares at him. _'Amazing...no one has ever touch him with a sword before!'_ She thought. Avon glances back at her and grins. _'W-What's he planning!?'_ He snaps his fingers. A magic circle appears under Fine. Pain starts go throughout her body. She starts screaming in pain. "This is a punishment for cutting me. Now she has to suffer."

"Stop it! This is a battle against me and you!"

Tears start coming down from her eyes. She uses the last of her energy to yell out, "BROTHER! REIN! _SAVE ME!_"

Two shadows appear in front of her. One summons a sword and destroys the magic circle, and the other holds Fine and destroys the spell cast on her.

"Who was it? Who hurt my sister?" The shadow turns and faces Avon. He takes off his hood and reveals eyes full of anger. "WHO DID IT!?" Xavier takes off her hood and finishes removing the spell. Fine cooled down in her sisters arms.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Rein said soothingly. Fine nods and leans against the wall. Rein stands up and joins Xavier. "Unforgivable." She held out her hand and points it at Avon. Her hand starts to glow red. "I knew you weren't dead, Avon."

"Oh~ Xavier and Rein! It's been a while!" Avon said. He puts his hood on. "Looks like I'll be heading my way. Till next time!" He vanishes.

Xavier and Rein turn to their sister and check on her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Just tired." Fine answers with a weak smile. Xavier wipes her tears.

"This is what happens for keeping our eyes off of you for a couple of seconds!" He said. He turns back to Shade and Bright and walks up to them. "Thank you." He bows.

"W-What are you thanking us for?" Bright asks.

"You gave us enough time to save our sister. So thank you!"

Rein walks over to Bright and scans him. "Something wrong?"

"Avon kicked you pretty hard. If that's not healed, you'll start bleeding inside and soon die." She said. "Hold still." She gently touches his stomach and starts healing him. It surprised him. Once she finished, he touched his stomach.

"Amazing! I don't feel pain anymore!" He smiles at her. "Thank you!"

Rein blushes and starts playing with her hair. "No problem! I was just thanking you!" Shade walks towards Fine and stops in front of her. She forces herself to stand.

"Aren't you that girl who played the flute yesterday?" He asks.

Fine answers, "Yeah. Why?"

"It's nothing. Its just you play very beautifully!"

She blushes. "Thank y-" Fine collapses then passes out. Shade catches her.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Xavier puts his hand on his shoulder. "She's alright. She just passed out because her energy was drained." He said. He carries Fine. "If you guys like, you can join us for a walk. We're suppose to leave today but then this happened."

"Sure." Bright said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After an hour walking~<strong>

Rein sits down and Xavier places Fine next to her. He gently puts her head on her shoulder and turns to the guys. "I've been meaning to ask you...what's your names?" He asks.

"I'm Bright and this is my friend Shade." Bright said. "And yours?"

"Xavier. The sister with long hair is Rein and the girl you tried to save is Fine."

"Her name is _Fine_?" Shade said.

"Yes."

Shade and Xavier walk a couple inches away from the others so they can talk. Bright sits next to Rein. "She looks better then before." He said.

"Yup!" She said.

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, how were you able to use healing magic? Isn't that magic hard to learn?"

"My mom had the same ability as me so she taught me how to use it. Not only can I heal but I can attack as well."

"You must be strong!"

"I'm only strong because of my sister. It was her who encouraged me." Rein moves Fine's bangs to one side and smiles. "She may not have the talents like me and brother, but she has the talent to encourage us and make us feel much better. So if she's sad, we're sad. If she's hurt, we're angry. Besides we only have each other!"

Bright looks out to the crowd. "I have a request for you, Rein."

"Yes?" He leans over to her and whispers in her ear. She nods. "I'll ask brother when he comes this way!" She smiles.

Xavier kept looking at Shade's sword. "Why do you have the Moon Knight sword?" He suddenly asks. Shade sighs.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask me that!" He said, "I'll just tell you this, my grandfather was the first person to ever weld the Moon Sword and somehow the ability has passed down to me. I'm still young to use it fully, but I want to be able to use it fully!"

"I can help you." Shade turns to Xavier in surprise. "I can summon swords so it gave me the ability to know every single sword and it's history. So I'll help you out!"

"That would be awesome! But your leaving the town today and you won't be able to help me..."

"Then why not tag along?"

"Eh?"

Xavier grins. "It won't be too bad! You boys probably traveled alone together for a while! Besides you can trust us!"

"You have a point..." Shade offers his hand for a handshake. "Then we'll be tagging along!" Xavier accepts the handshake. "I'm going to tell Bright!"

The two walk back to the others. Rein stares at her brother.

"Brother! May I ask you something!" She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"C-Can Bright and Shade tag along?!"

The men glance at each other and look back at her. "Sure. We were just talking about it."

Bright stands up and walks up to Shade. "You asked without consulting me!?" He questioned.

"Hey! You wanted to tag along as well didn't you!? So there's no point in telling me that!" Shade said.

"G-Good point."

Fine slowly opens her eyes and says, "It's loud." Rein looks at her sister.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks.

"Yup! My name is Fine after all!" Fine lifts her head and sits straight. She yawns. "What did I miss?"It took a while to explain, more processing though. Fine had no choice but to cooperate and go along with it. "Fine then. I hope your good at hunting!"

"We're experts at hunting!" Shade said.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" The two stare at each other and let out a laugh. "We're going to get along just great!"

"Yup!"

Xavier takes out his map. "Shall we find a location?" Shade and Bright help search for a location.

"Fine. Don't force yourself to walk too much, okay?" Rein says politely.

"I won't. Just don't worry about me. I'm fine really! Mother and father didn't name that for a reason!" Fine said.

"T-True..."

Shade walks behind Fine and lifts her. He makes her ride on his back. "Are you giving my a piggy-back ride?"

"What if I am?" Shade said.

"I'm fine! Don't worry so much!"

"You still look weak. I'll carry you for a while."

Fine blushes and relaxes her head on his back. He blushes. "Okay. But I might sleep."

"That's alright." She smiles and falls asleep.

Bright walks up to Rein. "If you like, I can tell you about the magic from my village? That's if your interested." He offered.

Rein smiles and says, "I'd love that! Please tell me!"

"When your finished telling her about magic, can you tell me about your village swords?" Xavier jumped in.

"Sure!" Bright said. Rein arm locks Bright. "R-Rein?"

"Brother can wait, Bright!" She smiles innocently.

They all started walking to the forest.

"This will be one hell of an adventure." Xavier mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a remake of Crimson Soul. Some of you might remembered, forgot, or don't know what that story is. I deleted it because it wasn't really getting to me anymore. The ideas stopped and I wasn't really into it much. I focused more on trying to update my other stories, but right now I don't know what to update. <strong>**I'm restarting Crimson Soul, but it's a little different now and I hope it's better than the last one!**

**Plus I need everyone to review at the question I'm going to ask below and be sure to choose _wisely_!  
><strong>

**Here's the question. **

**What story should I update? Your choices:**

**1. Healing**

**2. Fate has Brought us Together**

**3. Our Love**

**4. Together till Death to Us Part**

**5. Promise Pair Charms**

**6. Sun and Moon**

**7. I'll serve you and only you**

**I'm actually struggling to which one I should update first... Sorry I had to let my readers decide!**

***bows***

**The one with more votes is the story I'll update next! So please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A week later...**

Shade watches Fine practice with a stick. She glances at him and sighs.

"What's the point for this?" She asks.

"You've gotta learn how to use a weapon to defend yourself. Since you don't know how to use magic and weapons. I'll teach you have to use a weapon if it's necessary." Shade explained.

"But Rein told me I don't need a weapon because big brother can protect me."

"And do you like being protected?"

Fine tightens her grip on the stick. "No..."

"Then I'll teach you how to use a weapon!"

"Like what type? Last time I tried using a sword, I almost cut my head off!" Shade stands up and takes out a dagger. He hands it to Fine. "A dagger?"

"Yup! It's not heavy is it?" She shakes her head. He grins and pets her. "Good! You'll be able to use it!" He steps back and sits down. "Test it out!"

"Okay!" Fine puts the stick down and unleashed the dagger. She pretends to be fighting and swings around the dagger. To Shade's point of view, she looked like a professional who knew how to use her weapons. She stops and turns to him. "Well?"

"Perfect! You're better then me when I use a dagger! You can keep it."

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive!"

Fine smiles brightly and wraps the dagger in its package. She hugs Shade. "Thank you!"

He blushes and hesitates to hug her back. "AHEM!" He flinches and turns around. Xavier was sending him death signals. Fine stops hugging Shade and runs up to Xavier.

"Big brother! Shade gave me a dagger! Isn't that nice of him!"

"I-I suppose..."

Rein and Bright walk towards them. "Shall we keep going? If we don't hurry it'll turn dark soon." Bright said. Shade looks up at the sky.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. Fine walks up to Rein and holds her hand. Rein smiles and the twins walk ahead.

The men walk behind them. "By the way, we still haven't decided where to go yet? Any ideas?" Rein asks.

Bright and Shade glance at each other and nod. "My hometown is nearby. Why don't we go there?"

Fine looks back at Shade. "Your hometown?"

"Yeah!"

The twins stare at their brother. He sighs and turns to the boys. "How long?" He asks.

"Probably a week, depending on the atmosphere."

"No. I mean how long will it take to get there?"

"Hmm...like 5 days."

"So in the meantime we're going to camp out?"

"Yup!"

Rein turns to them. "But I don't wanna camp out! I hate staying outdoor!" She complained.

"If Fine could do it, you can too." Xavier said.

The siblings start to argue.

"There they go again." Shade sighed.

"Should we stop them?" Bright asks.

Fine turns to the two. "Nah! Leave them be! It's funny!" She said confidently.

The two stare at the siblings arguing.

By the time they finished arguing, the sun was already down.

"Sorry...now we'll get there by 6 days." Xavier apologized.

"It's alright! It was quite interesting! Right, Shade?" Bright said. Shade nods in agreement.

"What does that mean?"

"Yeah! What does that mean!?" Rein joined.

Bright said, "It was quite the show!"

The siblings start having another silly argument with Bright this time! Shade glances at Fine. She was gazing at the sky. She looked in deep thought. Like something called out to her. Shade walks to her and puts his hand on her head. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at him.

"You alright?" Shade asks. Fine nods and gently smiles.

"I'm sleepy. That's all!" She said.

"You've been getting sleepy a lot lately." Rein said, "What have you've been doing at night?"

"Gazing at the stars."

"Why are you gazing at the stars at night when we told you to go to sleep?"

Fine looks at her hands and plays with her fingers. "B-Because."

"Uh-huh. Can you tell me why?" Fine puts her hands down and looks away.

"Why are you so persistent? I gaze at the stars because they're beautiful. I learn my numbers and constellations."

Shade looks down at her. "If you like, I can teach you how to count?" He offers.

"I know how to count!"

"Then I can teach you the constellations. My hometown is in the Moon county."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather make one up. It's hard making one up though. It only comes out bad..."

They all tilt their heads. "Bad? How?" Xavier asks. Fine flinches and turns away. She fakes a smile.

"Ha ha! *yawns* I'm going to lie down now! G-Goodnight!" She walks away.

"Very suspicious."

"I agree." Rein said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>That<strong>** night...**

Fine gazes at the stars. She forces her eyelids to stay open. _'Don't go to sleep! Stay awake!' _Her mind repeated. Her eyes eventually close. _'No... I don't want to sleep...'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine's Dream~<strong>_  
><em>

_"Open your eyes, Fine!" Yelled a voice. Fine's eyes immediately open. She looks around. It was only a room with nothing but a door._

_Fine walks towards the door and opens it. Heat hits her. She sees herself, but something was different. Her other self had burning cold eyes. Her hair was down and looked like it's burning. Her other self was also grinning._

_"Well, well! Look who's here!" She said._

_"Who are you!? Why do you look like me?!" Fine questioned. Her other self sighs._

_"You're so frustrating!" She walks up to Fine and points at her heart. "I'm you. Your conscious. I'm the reason why your still alive!"_

_"What?" __Fine's other self touches Fine's cheek. She smirks. __The room starts to change. Now it turned into a burning village. "What's happening?!"_

__ "You'll remember soon!" She disappears.__

__"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE BEING ALONE! WAIT!" The smoke starts to surrounds her. "WAIT!"__

__"Remember this, Fine. Monsters will come after you. I won't be locked here for long so be prepared! I'll take over your body and rule this world at last!"__

__"I don't understand!"__

__"You'll understand soon, my adorable vessel!"__

__A tree snaps and timbers. It heads for Fine. Her eyes filled with terror. It was too late to run away. "Help me!"__

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to reality...<strong>

Fine wakes up. She sits up breathing for air and coughing at the same time. Shade turns his head and dashes to Fine. He pats her back and takes out his water pouch. Fine takes the water and drinks it. She stops drinking it and starts breathing normally.

"Are you alright?!" Shade asks worriedly. Fine stares at Shade and she starts to cry. She hugs Shade. He blushes. "F-Fine?! What's wrong!"

"I had a nightmare!" She sobbed. "I was scared and alone!" Shade's eyes soften. He hugs her back and pets her head. Fine's eyes widened.

"It's alright now. It was just a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'm here. We're all here. So calm down, okay?" Fine closes her eyes halfway and nods.

"Ahem!" The two flinch. Shade looks up. He gulps. Xavier was staring at him with brotherly protective eyes. In other words, he wants to kill Shade for hugging his little sister. "Shade, you're suppose to be watching out for danger. NOT hugging Fine!" Fine stops hugging Shade and turns to her brother. Xavier calms downs and looks at her face. "Fine? What's wrong? What's with the tears?"

"She had a nightmare."

"Nightmare? That's the first... Probably because you did too much star gazing."

"I guess so, but I love gazing at the stars!" Fine said. She lies down and stares at the stars. "They're beautiful, but something isn't right." Shade and Xavier lie down and gaze at the stars.

"You're right. Something isn't right." Shade said.

Xavier narrows his eyes. "It's like something's trying to block the stars." He said.

Shade sits up. "Come to think of it... How are you able to sense something wrong when you have no relation with the Moon Colony? Unless...you're loyalty."

The siblings flinch and sit up. "W-Well! We were friends with the princess! She taught us all colonies element!"

"Why would the princess do that? Complete outsiders aren't suppose to learn it. Which princess was it? I know there's the Windmill princess, Waterdrop princess, Flame princess, Moon princess, Jewelry princess, and Seed princesses."

"None."

"Huh? But those are the princesses!"

"No." Fine said, "It as the Sunny Princess."

Shade's eyes widened. He stood up and faces the siblings. "The Sunny Princess?! But I heard she died by monsters! Along with her family! Not only that, the Sunny Colony is no more. It's been destroyed for a year and a half!"

"Let me ask you this." They all jump startled and turn around. Rein was sitting up, giving calm yet emotionless eyes. "How do you know about this ability of a royal blood? Does that mean you and Bright are a prince?

Fine was first to at Shade. He was speechless and hesitated. "It's too late to hide it. They caught us!" Bright said. He sat up and smiles. "So what are you going to do?"

Xavier and Rein exchange glances. Before they could say something, Fine stood up to answer him. "It doesn't really matter, right? Just because we found out your true identity, doesn't mean a thing. No matter who you are or what you are, this is you." She said. She smiles innocently. "Royal or not, your still the same person!"

"So you're not mad or hate us?" Shade asks.

"I never hated or get mad with someone just because of this. I'm a forgiving person!"

_"That's why you keep hurting yourself." _Said a voice in Fine's head. She turns around and looks around.

"Fine?" Rein said questionably.

_"There's a monster coming from the east. Prepare yourself."_

"Huh?" Fine said softly and touches her head. "You guys didn't hear that, did you?"

"Hear what?" Xavier said.

A monster appears behind Fine. "**ME!**" It roared. It was too late to run or attack. The monster grinned. "**I found **_**you**_**!**" It stabbed Fine, but luckily she moved quickly so it wouldn't stab her heart. Instead it stabbed her stomach. She coughed up blood.

Rein's eyes widened. She turns into rage. Her hands glow red. "HOW DARE YOU STAB HER!" She growled. Xavier was the same. He summoned his sword and the two charge at the monster.

Shade and Bright take out their weapons and charge at the monster from the side.

Meanwhile the monster drops Fine on the ground. She covers the wound with her hand to hand in thd blood. Rein shoots her magic at the monster while Xavier and the other two attack it.

Fine lifts her head and watches them fight. She weakly stands up and takes out her dagger. "**Do you really think she came alone?**" Fine turns her head and finds other monsters.

"Now I don't." She sighed. "This is gonna hurt!" She charges at the monsters and slashes them with her dagger. To their surprise, she was able to move with a terrible wound. That's not till she stopped and more blood spilled.

"**You're finished, Crimson Soul!**" One of the monsters grabbed her by the ankle and turn her upside down.

"I...can't die now. I came...so far with them! I can't die!" Tears start coming out.

"**We'll see you around, master.**" Fine stares at the monster with confusion.

"Mas...ter?" It throws her off the cliff. "WAIT!" She screams on the way down.

Shade hears her and runs his fastest, almost causing him to trip. He runs past the monsters and dives to Fine. He reachez out to her. "FINE! REACH OUT TO ME! NOW!" He yelled. Fine weakly reaches out to him. Shade takes Fine's hand and pulls her close. He holds her close to him as they fall down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down the cliff~<strong>

"Auler, aren't you tired?" A girl with brown hair asks. The man with green hair turns to her. He smiles.

"I'm a man, Mirlo! I can handle it! Go sleep with Lione! Tomorrow there's another day ahead of us!" He said.

"But I can't sleep!" Mirlo said, "I feel like something or someone is in danger right now!"

A girl with long orange hair appears. "Its probably because you're tired. You did a lot today! Come on!" She said.

"Lione...I suppose you're ri-" They all hear branches break, sticks snapping, and a loud thud. They all exchange a look and follow that sound.

"A-Auler..."

"I know." He whispered and unleashes his sword. He moved aside the bush and freezes. "Mirlo! Lione! Come help me! These two look very injured!" He runs up to them and looks at Fine. "The girl is badly wounded!"

They moved fast the carriage and treated Fine's wounds. Shade, on the other hand, only had scratches and bruises. So Auler took care of him. As he took care of him, Shade slowly regain conscious. When Auler finishes, Shade wakes up. He turns his head to Auler. He grabs Auler by the collar.

"Where is she?! Where is Fine!?" He yelled.

"Relax! The girl is okay! My friends took care of her wounds, though she did lose a lot of blood. Care to explain what happened?" Auler said. Shade explains what happened. "If you like, we can go find them right now."

"No. My friend, Bright, knows our destination. So I'll regroup with him, along with Fine's siblings, at the next town."

"You can't go now. Your companion is injured terribly! If you move now, she won't last for a day!"

"You have a point..." Auler stares at Shade's thinking face.

"I can take you to the next town. My companions and I are searching for a place to go!"

"Thank you so much! I have so much to repay!"

"No prob! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Shade. And the girl that is injured is named Fine. And yours?"

"Auler." They shake hands. Lione appears and sits next to Auler. "This is Lione. There's another girl and her name is Mirlo."

"Thank you for saving my friend!"

"Your welcome. But it looks like she won't wake up for a day or two. So what's your name? And what's her name?"

"I'm Shade. Her name is Fine."

"Fine? Such a cute name for a adorable girl!" Mirlo said. "I'm Mirlo!"

"Greetings."

"In the morning we head out. Lets get some rest. Especially you, Shade! You've been through so much!" Auler said.

"There's no need to worry about me. I've been through worse."

Mirlo and Lione look at each other then back at Shade. "If you're worried about Fine, she'll be alright. There's no need to worry about her. We'll watch over her till she recovers." Lione said.

Shade looks down and nods. "Thank you. And on the behalf of her siblings, thank you so much." They all smile at Shade. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" They said in unison. Shade makes a small smile and walks over to a tree. He leans on it and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With the others~<strong>

Rein looks around desperately. "FINE! FINE WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME PLEASE! Please..." She yelled. Tears come down. "Fine..." Bright walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Please don't worry. Shade is with her. He knows how to do medical treatment. We'll meet them at the next town." He said, "So for now, lets get moving."

"How!?" Xavier questioned. "How can we travel when our sister is out there, injured!? We have to stay and search!"

"Like I said, Shade is with her! Knowing him, he'll treat her wounds and rest! Trust me, I know him more then anyone! He's strong, brave, and smart! Besides, it looks like your sister has been through situations! Am I wrong?" The siblings look away. "If you want to see your sister, I say we get a head start."

Rein says, "I understand. Lets move on."

"Alright then. By the time it turns dark tomorrow, we rest. Got it?" Xavier said.

Bright nods. The three start walking. _'We'll see you soon, Shade.' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the late update! I know you guys want Promise Pair Charms, but Crimson Soul wouldn't leave my head! I was also trying to finish Fate Has Brought Us Together by Christmas, but the ideas aren't flowing like Crimson Soul. Again, sorry for the late update and I'll do my best to get more ideas for Promise Pair Charms!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Morning~**

Fine turns and the sunlight hits her face. She tightens her eyes shut, but slowly reopens them. She felt herself moving and looks around. _'Am I in a...carriage?' _She thought and sat up. Instant pain comes to her stomach. _'Oh yeah. I got stabbed and thrown off the cliff. But Shade saved me. Wait...where's Shade?!' _She looks around desperately. Finally the carriage stops.

"Good morning." Lione said. Fine scoots back. "Don't be afraid. I'm Lione! Your friend told me your name is Fine!"

"Where's...Shade?" Fine said.

"He's outside with my companion Auler!"

"Can I see him?"

"Not now. You're still injured. I'll go get him!" She immediately gets out the carriage and and starts yelling out to Shade. Fine sighs and groans a little because of her pain.

Mirlo sees Fine and smiles. "Thank goodness your awake!" She said and enters the carriage. "You've been out for two days! We were afraid you got into a coma!"

"I was out...two days?" Mirlo nods.

"I'm Mirlo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mirlo." Fine smiles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well-" Fine's stomach rumbles. She blushes and chuckles awkwardly. "I'm hungry!" Mirlo giggles.

"I'll find you food!"

"Thank you." Mirlo exits and walks away.

Meanwhile Shade and Auler were chatting.

"You know, Auler, I've been wondering something for some time now." Shade said.

"Yes?" Auler said.

"How can you trust me? You trusted me since we met. Plus you helped us when people usually leave people to die. So why?"

Auler looks up at the sky and smiles sadly. "You're right. I shouldn't have trust you two and helped you guys. But something inside me told me to help you. It's as we're meant to meet. Like someone told me this is a new beginning."

"Really?"

"Trust me! When something inside me tells me something, I listen! Besides, you're a great guy. I'm glad I saved the both of you!"

Shade smiles. "Thanks. I wish lots of people were like you!"

"Nah! It's no big deal!"

"SHADE!" Shade turns around. Lione stops in front of him and takes deep breaths. She smiles brightly. "She's awake!" Shade took no time to hesitate. He just runs to the carriage.

"So? How does she look?"

"She's even cuter than I can imagine! Her eyes are lovely as well!"

"Now I want to meet her..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back with Fine~<strong>

Mirlo re-enters the carriage with fruits. She hands them to Fine. "Go on! Eat up!" She said. Fine takes an apple and takes a bite.

"Delicious!" She happily said.

"Eat all the fruits in the basket if you like!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hog up the fruits."

"No worries! We have lots of fruits! You're a growing girl! So please help youself!"

"Thank you very much!"

"FINE!" She flinches. Shade opens the curtain. "Are you alright!? Do you need anything?! Does your injury hurt?!" Fine stares at him with astonishment. Suddenly she starts to laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"You sound just like my brother! He worries for every little thing!"

"Little?! You almost died!"

"Oh please! I've been in worse situations! Getting stabbed is nothing! I wasn't named Fine for no reason!"

"Still! If Auler hadn't found you, you would've been gone!" Mirlo jumped in. "You lost a lot of blood which is dangerous for a girl your age...how old are you?"

"14. I'm turning 15 in 2 months." Fine answers calmly. She finishes thr fruit and tries to stand.

"Wait! Don't stand! Your injury still hasn't recovered! If you move around too much, you'll reopen your wound!"

"Then Shade can carry me, right Shade?"

"I-I guess." Shade said. He takes Fine and carries her outside the carriage. The sun bugged Fine for a while, but her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looks around.

"Shade?"

"Yeah?"

Fine relaxes her head on his chest. "Do you think my siblings are okay?"

"Of course! They're strong! Bright's with them so we'll meet them at the next two."

"I see... And Shade."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving me. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Shade thinks of something. "Kiss me on the lip as a reward will be enough!" Fine blushes.

"Really?!"

"I'm just kidding! You can repay me by recovering!"

"O-Oh! Right..." She stares at his cheek. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Shade closes his eyes. Fine leans up and kisses his cheek. She leans back and blushes furiously. She covers her face with her bangs. Shade blushes and touches his cheek. "Wow...I was kidding..."

"No way!? I take repayment seriously!" He looks at her hiding embarrassed face and smiles.

"Alright then. Maybe that should always be my repayment!"

"EH!?" Shade starts laughing like crazy. "It's not funny! SHADE~!"

Auler comes out of nowhere and says, "Ooh~ You two are in love! I knew it!" Shade blushes.

"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" The two sync.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Rein...<strong>

Xavier and Bright were taking a nap while Rein stayed awake. She takes out a picture and stares at it. It was when she was still young. Xavier and Rein were on the right side, not smiling, Fine was on the left, smiling. _'I can't believe there use to be a huge gap between us. Now we're close that it's hard to believe.' _She thought and put the picture away. _'Seriously, who sleeps during the day?'_

Rein lies on her back._'I wonder how Fine is? Is she eating correctly? More importantly...is she alright?'_

"Worried about Fine?" She turns around. Bright was sitting up and looking up at the sky. "Don't worry. She's fine! She'll be alright!"

"How do you know about that?" She questioned.

"She's just that type of girl. You should know that more then me." Rein looks down. Bright sits next to her. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen." Rein glances at him and nods.

"When we were young, we weren't close to Fine like now. But once we finally got along, all this responsibility rushed through me! I became protective over her. She sometimes felt useless because she had no magic. But to us, she was the one doing most of the work. Everytime she smiles, laughs, and encourages us, we get motivated. I can't believe I didn't get along with her in the beginning! She's so innocent and pure! I guess that's why I hated her before... But now I see what mother meant."

"You love your sister, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You guys are twins after all! It doesn't surprise me if one hated the other before! Twins get along and they love each other! If you truly love and know your sister, then you know she's alright. You can feel it in your heart right? So trust it!"

"Bright..." Rein smiles. "Thank you!"

"Anything to help." When the sun shines behind him, to Rein, he looked like a guardian.

"You truly are a prince. I hope the woman you marry, will be happy to have you as a husband." She knew she regretted those words. They hurt.

"Your husband will be glad he married a beautiful and brave woman like yourself. Not every female are like you. You're one of a kind!"

Rein hides her face. "Then...would you marry me?" Bright stares at Rein. Knowing what she meant, he blushes.

"I..." He takes a deep breath. "To be honest, I would marry you. I wouldn't marry you for your beauty or bravery. I would marry you for your caring heart. It's like you have a heart of a princess, meant to be a queen." Bright lifts Rein's head. They gaze at each others eyes. "You're one of a kind in my eyes."

"You too..." They lean in.

Xavier's brother senses appear. He opens his eyes and runs to them before they can kiss. "AHEM!" He yelled. The two blush furiously and back away. "Bright, we're suppose to be napping! Not messing around!" Xavier grabs him from behind the collar and drags him back. Bright looks back at Rein. She smiles at him. He smiles back and turns around.

Rein touches her lips and smiles to herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>That night...<strong>

Xavier was still pretty pissed at Bright for almost kissing Rein. He got more pissed when Rein wanted to walk next to Bright. His eyes soften and he stares at the stars. _'It can't be helped. She found someone she loves. Just like she always wanted.' _He thought and ended it with a sigh.

"Brother! Do you know how much we're gonna get there?" Rein yawned. "I wanna see Fine much as possible!"

"Me too Rein. But we won't get there for 4 days! If we keep walking, it'll be 3 or 2." Xavier said.

"Then we'll walk nonstop!"

Bright turns to her. "We can't do that. We need our strength for a fight. You may never know what's out there." He said. "But if we had a horse, we may get there in 2 days."

"A horse?" Xavier said. "Where are we going to get a horse?"

"There's a stable not so far from here. The guys know me so I'll talk to them."

"How do you know them?"

"Shade and I are childhood friends. We've been through here dozen of times!"

Rein walks in front of Bright. "I never knew you and Shade were that close!" She said.

"It's hard to believe, I know!"

"That means you know his parents and he knows yours?"

"Correct!" He looks straight. "Look. It's the stable!" The siblings see the stable. A boy sees them and smiles brightly.

"Papa! Papa! Look it's Prince Bright!" Yelled the boy. He runs Bright and bows.

"Pete! Why are you awake at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Bright asks.

"I was about to, but then I saw you and couldn't control myself." He looks around. "Where's Prince Shade?"

"Have should I explain?" Bright tells him what happened and the situation. "So you see, we need to borrow 2 horses. I'll bring them back when we leave again. I promise!"

"I'll tell my papa. Come on!" Pete runs ahead.

"If we can't get horses, we'll have no choice but to walk."

"Understood." Xavier said.

Bright takes the lead.

_'I wonder what Fine's doing right now?' _Rein thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With you know who...<strong>

Fine takes a bite of the banana that Mirlo gave her.

"So Fine? You're the baby of your family?" Auler asks.

"Sorta. I have an older twin sister so we're both the babies. Though she treats me like a baby..." Fine says and stops with a long pause.

Lione raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asks. Fine lifts her head and forces a smile. Only Shade noticed.

"Nothing."

Shade pats her head. "You're worried about your siblings, aren't you?" He asks. Fine didn't need to answer. It was obvious to him anyway.

"You know, Fine, we're older siblings ourselves." Mirlo said.

"That makes sense..." She said.

"So we know how you feel." Lione added.

Auler claps his hands. "I have a great idea!" He said. They all gave their attention to him. "Why don't we pretend to be a family?"

"A family?" Shade questioned.

"Fine'll be the baby since she's the youngest! We'll all be her older sibings!"

"I'm not doing it. Just being her companion is enough."

"Don't be like that!"

Lione stares at Auler and asks, "What about parents?"

Auler freezes and looks down. "Now that you mention it... I don't know." Fine stands up.

Fine plays with her fingers. "I don't mind having no parents. Having siblings is enough for now..."

It was a moment of silence. Mirlo smiles gently then sides hug Fine. "If you insist, little sis." She said softly.

"I always wanted a little sister!" Lione squealed then hugs Fine. "If there's anything you need, just ask me or Mirlo! Okay?"

"Okay, b-big sister Lione."

"Fine, do you want more fruits?" Mirlo offers.

"Yes please!" Fine gets more fruits and eats them happily. Shade smiles at her and thought, _'At least she's eating correctly. I wonder if Bright is taking care of himself and Fine's siblings. Knowing him, he probably made it to the horse stable and being offered food.' _He turns to the right, the direction they're going. _'Hang in there, okay?'_


End file.
